


The Trade

by Olpgurl



Series: All the Tropes [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Leia Organa, Consensual Sex, F/M, Jealous Poe Dameron, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sex Pollen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple trade, she could spend a few hours with Poe and not embarrass herself in front of her secret crush. As long as they left in time the planet’s weird flora wouldn’t do a thing.





	The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired of all the non con clogging up the tag. So here’s a smut light sex pollen fic. With the novel concept of CONSENT!!!

She drummed her hands nervously on the arms of the chair, she didn’t know what this was about. The last time Leia had summoned her into this office, it had lead to a month long, somewhat awkward mission. One she still wasn’t sure how she was supposed to deal with. She had the feeling this was going to be another. The knock finally came, Poe entering the office after Leia’s brisk ‘come in’. She wasn’t sure how to act around him these days, after a month alone with him, she was more nervous than ever. Poe gave her a shy smile before sitting on the chair beside her. She wanted to look away, Leia being the natural choice. The smug smile and raised eyebrow just made everything worse. 

“I have another mission for the two of you,” Leia began, “since the last one went so well. Someone offered supplies and a less noticeable ship to us but the pick up location isn’t ideal. I thought you both would be perfect for it.”

She didn’t want to go on another long term mission, the last one had been more than confusing. “I really should be practicing, getting used to my new lightsaber. And trying to read more of the texts,” she replied. “I’m sure Commander Dameron could take someone else.”

“No he can’t,” Leia stated firmly, giving both of them a look that mean she wasn’t going to be talked out of this. “We’re stretched too thin until some of the new recruits are trained up more. Poe’s squadron is away and like I said, the rendezvous isn’t the best location. Having another fighter might come in handy. Unless there’s something I don’t know about? If something happened between you two on your last mission and now you can’t get along perhaps?”

Or I have a huge crush on the man and he knows it. And avoids me all the time because of it. 

“Nothing happened, General,” Poe said quickly. “We get along fine.”

Leia turned her gaze back towards her. “It’s actually mission critical, Rey. If you two have a problem with each other, I do need to find someone else.”

“We’re fine,” she replied. Really, what could go wrong?

“Good,” Leia smirked. “The planet you’re going to has a very strange feature.”

 

*****

 

So the uncharted smugglers hideaway would be dangerous. They were arriving in the most well known ship in the galaxy, thanks to the First Order. And there’s a plant there that makes it impossible to control your true inhibitions if you were exposed to it for too long. And wearing any kind of mask to filter out the toxins wasn’t allowed because that’s the whole reason the smugglers built their hideaway, to keep out anyone who wanted to double cross or kill the others. All they had to do was wait an hour and they’d be found out. 

One hour. That was lots of time to land the Falcon, meet with this Lando and take off again. They’d be in hyperspace longer than they would be on land. It would be easy, Leia had just warned them as a precaution. Poe didn’t seem worried at all, she would be fine. Some strange plant wouldn’t get the best of her. Leia had sworn it wouldn’t be long. She should have known better. 

They’d had too many run ins, as much as she didn’t like it, she understood. Even Chewie was okay with the decision to give up the Falcon, this Lando was supposed to be one of Han’s oldest friends. And the added bonus of plenty of guns sealed the deal. They just had to drop off their ship and get in the new one. Poe would do the talking and five minutes later they would be on their way. She could keep her mixed emotions to herself for such a short time. She was just the backup if someone got too curious. It had gone wrong immediately. 

Leia had mentioned Lando tended to be dramatic but the cape seemed a little much. He did manage to make it work for him. He wasn’t alone, five guards in a rough semicircle behind him. He walked to her, confident smile on his face. “You must be Rey,” he grinned as he reached for her hand. “Of course Leia forgot to mention what a beautiful young woman she was sending. Probably thought she could get me to sweeten the deal.”

He wrapped her arm around his own, leading her away from the ship. She glanced back at Poe helplessly. “I’m taking a bit hit on this but the Falcon means a lot to me,” the man boasted. “Now why don’t we have a quick meal while my men finish loading up your new ship.”

“We really need to leave,” Poe interjected from behind them. 

Lando stopped to look at her. “Does your boyfriend need to come?”

“He’s not .... I mean,” she stuttered. “We’re...”

The man smirked. “I see.”

She really hoped he didn’t. 

 

*****

 

Poe was fidgety, shifting constantly and checking his chrono repeatedly. It wasn’t helping her own nerves in the slightest. “We just got here, we don’t need to worry,” she said reassuringly. 

He gave a sigh. “I’m setting a timer,” he replied. “It goes off and we’re out of here on the Falcon.”

“Leia will be mad, we need a clean ship,” she replied. 

“We don’t know what this stuff will do to us let alone the other people here,” he answered. “I’d rather we make it out in one piece.”

“Your ... friend needs to relax,” Lando broke in as he returned to the small dining room. “The effects wear off after a day or so and you two are the only new arrivals. I keep tight security around here. So unless you’re secretly wanting to kill someone already here, I’ve got everything under control.”

Poe mumbled something in reply, it wasn’t in Basic or any language she knew but the man in front of her seemed to understand. “Well, I have no problem letting a beautiful woman stay here with me if you’re worried.”

She looked at Poe, confused what Lando could be talking about. “I would never hurt her,” he barked out. “Just get our damn ship ready and it won’t be a problem.”

Lando held up his hands, placating smile in place. “It should only be a few more minutes, relax flyboy. All that worry isn’t good for you. Personally, you should stay longer, I think you could use the break,” he replied easily. “Why don’t we ask Rey what she thinks?”

“Just load up the ship please,” he replied. Poe really was starting to look unwell. Was it already affecting him?

Lando seemed to notice too. “My men are working on it,” he replied with a grin. “Now eat, both of you. You might just need your strength.”

She tried to ignore them both, picking at the food in front of her. Her skin was starting to feel prickly, like after a sandstorm. Poe was right, they needed to get out of here soon. She had a very bad feeling about what her true self would do with Poe Dameron. Spending a month alone with him had been hard enough. He’d been distant since then, almost shy. She wasn’t sure what that meant. She’d tried to consider it (too many times) but she truly didn’t understand. He wasn’t avoiding her, he wasn’t cruel just different. And if she tried to bring it up ... 

Lando’s communicator went off. “Looks like your ship is ready to go.”

He lead them back outside towards the nondescript looking transport. It didn’t have any of the personality that the Falcon had but she supposed that was the point. “Do you need me to show you how it works?” he teased. 

Poe practically pushed her towards the ramp. “We’ll figure it out,” he said in a rush. He was flushed, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her mind went back to the last time she had seen him like that. She hadn’t meant to walk in on him, but close quarters and all that. They really needed to leave. Now. 

The door was halfway closed when she heard it. Poe’s face was sheer panic. Time was up. 

“You need to lock yourself up somewhere!” he breathed out in a rush. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

The pang of sadness cut through her own strange feelings. “So you don’t like me?” she whispered. 

“No. I mean yes,” rambled. “I mean I like you too much. And I know I shouldn’t. So you need to lock yourself up or knock me out while we still have time and I can think.”

“Why shouldn’t you like me?” she asked suspiciously. 

“You’re good. And good at everything. And good looking. I really need to stop saying good,” he babbled. “You’re too good for me. Damn it!”

“So you’re saying you do like me. And you want this. And I know want this. So the question is why are we talking?” she grinned. 

“Good idea.”

“Shut up Poe.”

He had her in his arms in an instant, lips covering her own. The tension she’d been feeling since she met him melted away at the feeling of his hands roaming everywhere he could reach. She clung to Poe like he was the only reason she was grounded, until the small whine was pulled from her throat. He pulling away quickly, placing both of his hands on her cheeks, tilting her head so she was looking at him. “You absolutely sure?” he asked hesitantly. 

She nodded before grabbing his hand leading him further into the ship, there had to be some kind of crew quarters in here. She finally found a room with several small cots built into the room’s walls. Poe grinned at her, bringing her back towards him for another kiss. He walked them both towards the nearest cot, pulling her down with him. It would be a tight fit for both of them but she couldn’t have cared less at the moment. 

Their clothing was thrown into haphazard piles on the floor, both of them rushing to be skin on skin. He felt warm and solid lying on top of her. Poe kept kissing wherever he could reach, her lips felt bruised, her neck would have marks for days. He concentrated on her breasts, alternating between the two while his fingers were busy at her entrance. She tugged his hair gently, bringing him back towards her face. She wanted him to stop teasing her, she was more than ready. He took the hint, shifting to line himself up. 

Her head was thrown back at the feel of him stretching her completely open. She wrapped her legs around his hips for leverage, meeting his agonizingly slow thrusts. It changed the angle just enough to make her gasp. Poe looked up, smirk firmly in place, speeding up slightly. She’d waited too long for this to happen, a hand slid between them and she was gone, Poe groaning as he followed right after. 

He rolled over slightly so they were on their sides, giving her a small smile. “You okay?”

She hummed in agreement. “So I guess we’re stuck here for a while, what are we supposed to do?” he teased. 

She traced a finger along his arm, enjoying the small gasp he gave. “Well we might be contagious, we should make sure it’s completely out of our systems,” she suggested with a grin. 

“We need to do the right thing for the Resistance,” he answered in mock seriousness. “We definitely wouldn’t want to expose anyone at base with this.”

 

*****

 

She’d been expecting his call. “The ship hasn’t left yet,” Lando said without preamble. 

“So you think it worked?” she asked. “The tension between those two was driving everyone crazy.”

“Oh I think it worked, and I made sure to throw in lots of food for the galley,” he smirked. “You going to tell them the truth when they get back?”

“Only if they come back acting like idiots,” she laughed. “I need my Jedi and lead pilot thinking not mooning for each other. They just needed a push, we provided that.”

“Well if they believed we had some mind altering plant throwing spores in the air, I don’t think they needed that big a push, Leia,” Lando laughed. “He looked ready to punch me. Reminded me of when I met you. It was Han all over again.”

“Why do you think I did it?” she replied. “I didn’t get my happy ending, they still can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally remembered to post my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/damerey-4-me)


End file.
